Wedding Day
by AliceinYaoiland
Summary: "I always wanted to go in a wedding where the fiancée says 'no'."


Work Text:

The wedding march started to play and all the guests stood up and turned to the large door just in time to see it being opened. When Tony turned his head from Bruce, his best man, he was speechless. To the other end of the aisle, behind the now opened doors, stood there his fiancée, his Natasha, his to-be wife. And she looked just so gorgeous. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun with long, curly locks falling down her left shoulder. Her green eyes held the most beautiful and shiny sparkles Tony has ever seen in his life. Pink gloss on her lips, lips opened showing the brightest and happiest smile she had. Traveling down his eyes, Tony was amazed at how the dress fit his Nat so perfectly. She was wearing a strapless white dress, with a black tie at around her waist, the skirt of her dress had wavy layers and came from her waist height to the tip of her toes. With her left hand she held her bouquet of leafs and orchids, while her right arm was busy being held by Clint's left arm and right hand, caressing her knuckles.

Tony unconsciously smiled and turned full body to the direction of the aisle, where his fiancée was walking down to him. When he was to get Natasha from Clint, the boys had a 2 seconds staring contest, mid-stopped only when Natasha pinched both their arms. When Natasha accepted Tony's hand, Clint went to sit on his place and Nat send a Warm look in Loki's, her best man, direction, then she stepped up the three-steps-staircase to stand next to her fiance. They both kissed each other's hand and turned to their personal Shepard, Aka, Thor.

[MINUTES LATER. (About half an hour, because It's Thor, after all)].

"And do you, brother Anthony Edward Stark, take this lady as your wife, to love and respect, be there whether she needs your company or not, to take care of her be her healthy or unhealthy, be her happy or sad, calm or angry, to be hers and truly hers, all the time, to start now and finish by the end of both your lives; do you take and accept this lady no matter what is to happen?"

Tony nodded, licking his top lip and looking straight into Natasha's sexy green eyes. "Yes, I do. Tho I had been there for her from a long time before today."

Thor just ignored and changed his gaze to Natasha. "And do you, lady Natalia Alanson Romanov, take this warrior as your husband, to love and respect, be there whether he needs your company or wants to play an idiot, to take care of him be him healthy or unhealthy, happy or sad, calm or angry, to be his and truly his, all the time, to start now and finish by the end of both your lives; do you take and accept this man no matter what is to happen?"

"No." Natasha said, looking at Tony, and Tony's heart skipped a beat, causing him to wide his eyes and stare at Natasha, mouth opened to say something but his vocal cords refusing to work. "Because he can't find himself to get the hell out of his lab when he's angry and he mutes his AI so it can't open the door for me. Because most of the time he won't listen to me, but whatever idiotic-y it is I say, he actually does pay attention and when it happens I want to kick him in the balls so much. Because he's an idiot who can't keep it inside his pants, because he always finds ways to insult my friends, because he can't loose an argument without making me feel guilt. Because he turns his music so loud when he's working that I have to go there myself and turn it off to talk to him. Because sometimes he spends so many days ignoring me that he forgets to eat and end up passing out, be it in his lab, our bedroom or during any fight we're in. Because he sometimes, very rare times, don't know what to talk about and I have to say something for him and because sometimes he talks just so much I have to drag him out of wherever the fuck we are with a threat to beat the shit out of him. Because he's an idiot who most of the time can't be coherent. Because he has so many Iron Man suits that people think he has trust issues. Because when he's sick he takes too long to remember of taking care of himself. Because he threw himself into a wormhole with a missile and almost didn't make it back. Because he's suicidal enough to try and calm the Hulk by himself. Because he's careless. Because he's too lousy. Because he shouldn't have a code lock to his lab. Because he spends too much money buying gifts his friends won't like all of this much. Because he almost threw himself to a wall but he did throw pure alcohol on his arm once thinking it would get him free of alien's toxic blood when he could have just accepted Loki's help. Because sometimes he's just so stubborn. Because he doesn't understand when to stop. Because he never knows what day it is without getting helped. Because he recognizes all of the geek games in this world and even the not geek ones. Because he lets the world think that all he cares about is money, showing off and sex. Because he painted my walls yellow, more than once.

"But because he doesn't care if I'm pissed off at him; but because he's afraid of me and still he loves me; but because I love how he's an idiot; but because he forces me to talk to him by turning his musics so loud that even Bruce comes to complain with me; but because he gets so sad when I win an argument that I want to loose it just to make him feel happy; but because he actually apologizes to my friends when he's rude to them, even when it's Loki whom he had been rude with; but because he's too adorable when he's either speechless or just babbling too much; but because I know he trusts me and his friends and his Iron Man suits are so many so he can actually protect us from any harm he can see coming; but because he almost died to protect our planet; but because I like to take care of him, remember him what day it is, the gifts he buys us, because I know it's one of his most common ways of saying how much he loves us; but because he doesn't give up when he fails and, instead, he tries harder; but because he tries his best to make me happy... But because he's the most adorable, beautiful and awesome man in this world," she wiped a tear off Tony's cheek and looked back at Thor. "But because I love him, then yes, I do accept to marry this idiot."

"L-lady Natasha, that was the most beautiful speech ever in all of the Nine Realms." Thor said, the skin around his blue eyes very red from trying not to cry, and Natasha just smiled. "And keeping it for now, I understand now why to refuse the moment of the vows. Very well, then." He turned to Tony and pointed at Natasha. "I declare you both being newly-married. You can kiss your lady now, brother Tony." And before Thor could even finish his sentence, Tony put one hand behind Natasha's lower back and the other behind her neck, pulled her closer and kissed her. And he felt both her arms suddenly around his neck, her mouth accepting his with just as much love as his mouth had while trying to devour hers, he just smiled through their kiss. And wondered if the cameramen caught the tears that escaped all of the guests' eyes.


End file.
